


It Took Me By Suprise

by seasalttoffee



Series: SBI + Tubbo [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Found Family, Hurt and comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Sibling Arguments, a hint of self depreciation, techno and phil are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: The hatred in his eyes.OR: Wilbur and Tommy get into an argument, and Wilbur ends up regretting his words.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: SBI + Tubbo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012710
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	It Took Me By Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> again this was written on a phone 😔 i’m sorry

It had started as small little annoying habits Tommy did. Tapping his fingers against a desk, randomly humming a song, twirling his pencil while doing homework at the dinner table, getting a little to loud while playing videogames, eating just a little to loudly. Eventually it turned into Wilbur noticing every little thing Tommy did, each little quirk and loud noise. Wilbur finally snapped.

They were home alone, Techno was studying at a friends house for a biology test coming up, and their dad Phil was working. Wilbur was technically in charge, the one with the pizza money. So he does the only logical thing, and called Tommy out of his room to talk. Sensibly. Like the senior he was. The talk devolved into a full screaming match, Tommy not taking kindly to the words being thrown at him.

“I thought you’d at least understand that I am just a loud person, Wilbur!” He had shouted, and it took every ounce of the older boys being not to shriek. “Of course i know that’s just how you are! I know, Tommy! I am well fucking aware! I am so aware that every little thing you do is obnoxiously annoying and stupidly loud! I get it!” He had yelled back, stance turning defensive. Tommy basically mirrored how the taller boy stood, the only difference being that his arms were crossed tightly over his chest instead of balled into fists by his sides.

Tommy had snapped back quickly, screaming something about how Wilbur was basically the same and how he also considered his older annoying and that Wilbur had no room to speak because all of them annoyed eachother and logically, Wilbur knew he was right. 

The brunet knew that Tommy was right deep down and that just made his blood boil more so he did the only thing he could think of to shut his little brother down. He regurgitated words he repeated to himself on the daily. “You are such a fuck up, Tommy! Yeah I can be annoying! I know I can! But at least I can admit it! At least I don’t annoy everyone in his family for a little more attention then everyone else!” As soon as he spoke, he knew he messed up.

He knew that he ruined the relationship between him and his baby brother. The reaction from the blond made his heart crumble. He watched as the anger immediately dropped from Tommy’s face, the tenseness held in his jaw and his shoulders dissipating. His expression turned from a snarl to one of confusion and hurt, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Wilbur tried to pull the other male into a hug but was met with a cold shoulder, the blond boy flinching as the eldest got closer. He stopped reaching out for a hug than, watching Tommy turn around briskly and leave. A few moments later, he heard a door slam shut. The brunet ran a hand through his hair, letting out a tense sigh. Waiting a total of three minutes, he walked over to Tommy’s room, knocking on the door. “Tommy? Buddy, can we talk please?” He asked softly, trying to open the locked door handle gently. 

His breath caught as he heard sobbing, quietly and controlled stuttering cries of sadness. Was his baby brother trying to hide the fact that he was crying? A few seconds later, the door was unlocked and opened, a slightly red faced Tommy staring him in the eye. “What do you want, Wilbur. You said your piece.” He winced, gesturing to the inside of Tommy’s cluttered room. “Am I allowed in?” A curt nod was the only answer he got before the younger male turned quickly and crawled back into his bed.

The eldest quietly walked into the room, sitting on the bed beside Tommy before quickly pulling his brother into a hug. The walls came tumbling down after that, harsh breaths and a steady stream of tears escaping his brother. “I’m sorry, Wilbur, I’m sorry! I was trying really hard not to be annoying cause everyone at school gets mad at me for it and you guys didn’t deserve it, I’m sorry...” The blond hiccuped through his words, pulling away from the hug and looking up at his brother blearily. Wilbur felt his lungs crack, going tight with rage. How dare they talk to his amazing brother like that.

“Tommy, I need you to realize that I didn’t mean a word of what I said. You are absolutely amazing. You are caring, and loyal, and so so so kind. You deserve so much. I didn’t mean a single word of that. Whoever is bullying you is missing out on how awesome you really are. I..I care a lot about you, Tommy. You’re my brother, and I love you.” He said, expression turning soft as he smiled, pulling Tommy back into the hug they were sharing before collapsing onto the bed with the boy. He let out a small chuckle, gently running a hand through Tommy’s hair and watching as the other boy’s breathing became steady again. “Y’know, I remember when you got that bee on your desk. Tubbo had given it to you for your eleventh birthday. You slept with it for weeks.” 

He felt Tommy snort, hearing the younger boy mumble a soft shut up before settling his head against Wilbur’s chest, listening to the brunet’s heartbeat. Wilbur let himself start humming a slow tune, made from the top of his head, while he continued running his hand through Tommy’s hair. “I’m sorry, Tommy.” He murmured, watching the blond’s eyes flutter closed. His brother had fallen asleep. If he sat there and sang softly for another half hour while gently running his fingers through his baby brother’s hair before inevitably falling asleep as well, that was no ones business but his own. And if Techno took a blackmail photo, showing it to their dad when he got home, then he guesses it was no one else’s business but Techno’s.


End file.
